


Make her blush

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Peter makes a bet with Felix that he could make you blush.





	Make her blush

“Felix I can make her blush just by looking at her ,after all we are dating, so it’s a silly bet” Peter said as he walked next to Felix through the island back to camp.

“Peter, Y/N is immune to your charm now, think about it” Felix said as he swung his weapon down to pass through some bushes.

“Oh come on just watch me make her blush by the end of the day” Peter said confidence dripping off every word.

“Ok Peter it’s a bet” Felix said as he let off a low chuckle stepping into camp “Go get her tiger” Felix laughed pointing his weapon in your general direction.

Peter walked towards you as you were sitting down by yourself sharpening your weapon.

“Hey Y/N can you answer something for me, it’s been bugging me all day” Peter said with fake worry written on his face.

“Sure Peter what’s wrong?”You say as you put down your weapon and stand up to be face to face with him.

“Do you happen to know what this shirt is made of?” Peter asked holding up a bit of his shirt towards you.

“It looks like you put a bunch of pi-” you started saying as you examined his shirt over. “It’s boyfriend material” Peter said cutting you off mid sentence.You simply rolled your eyes and went back to your weapon.

~an hour later~

“Y/N what kind of shorts do clouds wear?” Peter asked as he popped up in front of you causing you to drop the rock you were holing on your foot. “PETER WHAT THE HELL” You yelled clutching your foot. “oh i’m so sorry i didn’t mean to scare you and by the way they wear thunderpants” Peter said leaving you to tend to your foot as you let out a low chuckle.

~Lunch time~

“Y/N wh- hey did you sit on a pile of sugar?” Peter said grabbing the bottom of your shirt and looking at the back of your pants.”Oh god no how did that happen!?” You said trying to look at the back of your pants. “because you have a pretty sweet bum” Peter said with the biggest grin on his face.

“You’re an idiot” You huffed walking back with the rest of the boys.

~Later that day~

You hated to admit it but as soon as you turned away from Peter you found yourself turning red at his silly little lines. “Hey love can I have directions?” Peter said making his way towards you, you had it, you raked your brain all day for a good pick up line .While you would usually just looked it up Neverland doesn’t exactly have Google.So you resorted to askig Felix he told you about the bet along with a pretty sweet pick up line. 

“Sure Peter it does seem strange to ask me for directions since it is your island, but what directions do you need?” You said as confidence started building up as every word slipped from your mouth.

“Just a nice little place I wanted to always be in” Peter said with the goofiest grin on his face. “Just tell me where Peter and i’ll tell you” You said crossing your arms over your chest. “To your heart” Peter said smiling at you. Your face turning hot and red because you didn’t expect that at all, all day he’s been saying dirty pick up lines and silly puns.

“You look really cute when you blush Y/N” Peter said cupping your face with his hands. “H-h-ey can I ask you something?” You asked looking down to avoid eye contact with Peter. “Sure love anything” Peter said putting a finger under your chin to make you look at him. “Can you-u give me your name so I know what to scream tonight” You looking down at the ground again ,you said coming out as a mumble you weren’t sure Peter heard you at all.

You looked up at Peter to see his face a deep shade of red. You led out a loud laugh as you laid your head against his chest. A bit later Peter burst out into laughter as well “So Felix told you” Peter said between laughing as he hugged you closer.

“Yea and you’re a moron” You said against the fabric of his shirt.

“Yea but I’m your moron”


End file.
